Mini Greengrass
by crevette95
Summary: Série de One shot relatant la vie d'Astoria, de sa rencontre avec Drago, à comment elle l'a apprivoiser, en passant par la guerre vous saurez tous sur la futur Madame Malfoy et comment elle en est arriver là.
1. Chapter 1

**_Voici le premier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Très bonne lecture à tous ! _**

* * *

Eté 1991

Je rencontrais Drago Malfoy pour la première fois à l'age de neuf an. A l'époque, nos pères travaillaient ensemble et nos mères s'entendaient plutôt bien. Ma sœur Daphné avait le même âge que Drago et personne ne doutait qu'ils seraient tous les deux envoyés à Serpentard. Moi, c'était différent, de nature plus chétive et timide que ma sœur, j'avais néanmoins un esprit vif et réfléchit. Mes parents pensaient que j'irais peut être à Serdaigle, comme ma grand mère paternel ce qui demeurait acceptable, moins que d'être à Serpentard, mais pas aussi grave que d'être à Poufsouffle, ou pire...à Griffondor.

Ces histoires de répartition m'inquiétaient souvent mais, il me restait encore deux années avant d'y être confronté.

La famille de Drago et la mienne s'entendant plutôt bien, je ne fus pas étonnée lorsque ma mère m'appris que nous étions invités à dîner au manoir Malfoy. Cette soirée se déroula sans ma sœur car elle était en vacances chez sa marraine et ne rentrerait pas avant une semaine.

Comme tous les dîners mondains, celui ci se passa sans encombre reflétant la strict étiquette à laquelle tout sang pur était initié dès son plus jeune âge. Nos pères parlèrent affaires faisant quelques commentaires sur la décadence de la société magique actuelle. Lorsque la conversation s'arrêtait, plongeant l'immense salle à manger des Malfoy dans un lourd silence, nos mères commençèrent à se flatter, l'une pour son dîner, l'autre pour le choix de sa toilette.

Bref, on ne s'adressa ni à Drago ni à moi même. Pour ma part, cela ne me dérangeais pas, car étant très timide et mal à l'aise en public, j'aurais été gênée que l'on me prêta attention plus que nécessaire.

« Drago, pourquoi n'irais tu pas montrer ta chambre à Astoria ? » demanda Madame Malfoy une fois notre dessert avalé.

Une façon subtile de nous faire comprendre que la ou les conversations à venir ne nous regardaient pas. Bien sur c'est avec le recul que je compris cela, la fillette de neuf ans que j'étais à l'époque se contenta de se lever en sautillant jusqu'à la sortie heureuse d'aller jouer avec un enfant de son age.

Drago me précédait d'un pas lent et ennuyer tandis que je devais presque courir pour arriver à le suivre. Après avoir monté un immense escalier de granit blanc nous arrivâmes devant la chambre de Drago. En pénétrant dans la pièce il alla directement s'allonger sur son lit, sortit un livre de sa table de chevet et commença à le lire, ignorant totalement ma présence.

J'observais curieusement l'immense chambre (quand on est aussi haute de trois pomme tous nous paraît immense). Elle était meubler d'un lit en baldaquin blanc aux rideaux émeraudes, d'un bureau et d'une chaise, d'une armoire et d'une commode. Au milieu de ce luxueux mobilier, quelque chose me percuta :

« Où sont tes jouets ? » demandais' je curieusement

« Mes quoi ? » demanda Drago en levant le regard de son livre

« Bah, tes jouets tu sais, pour jouer. » je déclare innocemment.

« Je n'en ai pas.» se contenta de répondre Drago en se replongeant dans sont livre.

Je mis une petite minute à assimiler ses paroles et lorsque ce fut fait je demandais paniquée :

« Mais c'est horrible ! Qu'est ce que tu fais toute la journée si tu n'as rien pour jouer ? »

« Pas grand chose. »

« Mais, on ne t'as vraiment jamais offert de jouets ? Même pas pour noël ou pour ton anniversaire ? »

« Je n'ai jamais de cadeaux. » répond simplement Drago toujours plongé dans sa lecture.

« Mais, à ton anniversaire, on ne t'offre rien ? » demandais' je tristement.

« Si, j'ai de l'argent sur un compte à Gringott pour quand je serais majeure. »

« C'est nul, quel est l'intérêt d'avoir de l'argent si c'est pas pour maintenant ? »

« Tu n'es qu'une gamine, tu ne peux pas comprendre. » me répondis Drago irrité par mes remarques.

Mais la petite fille innocente que j'étais ne prêta pas attention à son ton froid et je poursuivis :

« Moi à mon anniversaire le mois dernier j'ai reçu une robe de soirée d'un grand couturier français et aussi du parfum. Mais j'ai aussi eu des jouets et de nouvelles partitions de musique et aussi un balaie de mon oncle Ben. Tu sais il a été un grand joueur de Quidditch alors chaque fois qu'il fais un cadeau à quelqu'un ça a forcément un rapport avec ce sport. Il sais que j'ai le vertige mais je crois qu'il s'en fiche. Et ma marraine m'a aussi offert ça ! »

Je sortis fièrement de la poche de mon gilet blanc le précieux cadeau. En regardant Drago je remarquais qu'il ne m'accordais aucune attention essayant toujours le lire son livre malgré mes paroles incessantes. Nullement découragée, je m'approchais pour déposer à côté de lui un coffret en bois aussi petit qu'une boite d'allumette. Son regards passa furtivement sur le précieux objet avant de retourner à sa lecture.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda t'il lasse.

Mon visage s'illumina sous la question.

« C'est un Rapetissetou ! Ça rétrécie l'objet de ton choix de façon à ce que tu puisse le transporter n'importe où ! Il ne peut contenir qu'un seul objet mais c'est quand même super non ? »

« Ci tu le dit. Mais en quoi une enfant comme toi aurait t'elle l'utilité d'un tel objet ? » demanda Drago d'un ton toujours aussi froid et détaché.

« Marraine connaît un secret. Comme je t'aime bien que vais te le révéler. »

Pour la première fois de la soirée je vis Drago sourire. Ce n'étais pas vraiment un sourire plutôt une lueur dans les yeux ponctué d'un minuscule sourire en coin mais c'était déjà énorme pour le fils Malfoy. Je grimpais comme je pus sur l'immense lit en baldaquin et m'installais en tailleur face au garçon qui posa son livre près de lui comme si par ce geste il voulait dire : _Ok t 'as deux minutes._

J'ouvre le minuscule coffret de bois et en sort le précieux secret. Au creux de la main l'objet e met à grandir doucement jusqu'à atteindre la moitié de ma taille. Il s'agissait d'une poupée en tissus représentant un elfe souriant. Il avait de grands yeux verts et des cheveux rouges sortant en dessous de son bonnet pointu. Il était habillé d'une salopette rouge et d'un tee shirt jaune. Ses petits souliers verts étaient ornés de pompons rouges et une clochette d'or pendait de son bonnet. Fière de moi je sers l'objet contre mon cœur :

« Il est beau hein ? »

« C'est quoi ce chiffon ? » me demanda Drago irrité

« C'est Monsieur Rumpelstiltskin ! Maman et Papa me l'on offert quand j'étais encore Bébé, c'est mon meilleur ami. Je lui raconte tous ! Quand je suis heureuse mais aussi quand je suis triste. Il m'écoute. Mais maintenant, Maman et Papa disent que je suis trop grande et il veulent qu'on le jette ! « m'exclamai' je outrée. « Jamais je ne jetterais Monsieur Rumpelstiltskin. Marraine le sait et elle m'as offert cette boite pour que j'y cache Monsieur Rumpelstiltskin. »

« Tu fais un tel cinéma pour une poupée de chiffon ? Ça prouve que tu es bien une gamine. »

« Ce n'est pas qu'une simple poupée de chiffon ! C'est mon ami ! Il a plus de compassion et plus de cœur que bien des gens et sûrement plus de cervelle que toi ! Que tu pense ainsi prouve bien que tu es sans cœur et mal aimé des autres ! »

« Astoria ! Ma chérie descend il est temps de rentrer ! » s'exclama ma mère à l'étage du dessous.

Furieux et sans m'accorder le moindre regard, Drago sortit de sa chambre me laissant seule dans l'immense pièce. J'avais vraiment été insolente. Je n'aurais pas dut être si désagréable. Je scrutais la grande pièce. Vraiment aucun jouets ? Comme il devait être triste, seul dans cette chambre. Mon regard se posa alors sur Monsieur Rumpelstiltskin. Il m'avait apporté tant de joie et de réconfort toutes ses années. Aussi loin que je me souvienne Monsieur Rumpelstiltskin avait toujours été mon ami. Mais Maman et Papa avait raison sur un point : j'avais d'autres amis maintenant.

Les au revoir se firent toujours dans la plus stricte courtoisie. Même Drago respecta l'étiquette en m'adressant un hochement de tête ponctué d'un « profite bien du reste de l'été. ». Je lui rendu son signe de tête sans oser le regarder toujours gênée de ma conduite.

Cette nuit là j'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil. Étais ce dut à cette étrange soirée ? Ou par ce que pour la première fois de ma vie j'allais dormir sans la présence de Monsieur Rumpelstiltskin à mes côtés ? Je repensais à mon cher ami que j'avais laisser poser sur le lit de Drago avant de quitter sa chambre.

_Drago, _

_Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit toutes ses méchantes choses. Pour me faire pardonner je te laisse ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. S'il te plaît ne fait pas de mal à Monsieur Rumpelstiltskin. Ne le jette pas aux ordures ou dans ta cheminée. Si tu lui laisse une chance tu verras qu'il sera un très bon ami. Embrasse Monsieur Rumpelstiltskin pour moi et ne le laisse pas seul, il a un peu peur dans les endroits qu'il ne connaît pas surtout quand il fait nuit. Je te souhaite une bonne rentrée ! _

En petite fille innocente que j'étais, je m'endormais en pensant à mon ami perdu.

* * *

**_Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimer. La suite arrivera assez rapidement comme elle est déjà écrite. N'hésité pas à me donner vos impression je n'ai pas écrit sur l'univers d'Harry Potter depuis presque 5 ans donc j'espère ne pas être trop rouillée. _**

**_A bientôt !_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. _**

**_Merci à cat240 et à Elythie pour vos reviews. J'espère vous retrouver dans ce nouveau chapitre ! _**

* * *

Septembre 1993

Le train n'avait pas quitter la gare depuis deux minutes que je m'activais déjà à recoiffer mes longs cheveux châtains. Ma mère avait insisté pour me faire deux nattes, chose que je détestais car, ainsi coiffée je paraissais avoir deux ans de moins. J'étais déjà plus petite que les autres enfants de mon âge et mon visage juvénile n'arrangeait rien si bien que je ne semblais pas être une jeune fille de onze ans. Une fois mes cheveux détachés, je me sentais plus à mon aise. Le compartiment dans lequel je me trouvais était occupé par trois autres première année. Un garçon un peu grassouillet et deux filles qui discutaient comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours, mais en écoutant leur conversation je compris qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées seulement quelques minutes plus tôt. Voir des personnes nouer des liens aussi facilement me dépassait toujours.

J'étais plutôt discrète et me faire des amis était loin d'être facile pour moi. Néanmoins, j'allais entamer ma scolarité à Poudlard en même temps qu'une bonne quarantaine d'enfants de mon âge, je finirais bien par trouver parmi eux un ami ou deux.

Durant le voyage je ne cessais de penser à la répartition. Lorsque deux ans plus tôt mes parents avaient reçu une lettre de Daphné leur apprenant qu'elle avait été envoyée à Serpentard ça a fait toute une histoire. Mes parents étaient aux anges et tellement fiers qu'ils n'ont cesser d'en parler durant des semaines ! Je me demandais s'ils seraient tout aussi fiers de moi si j'allais aussi à Serpentard.

Mes parents n'avaient jamais fait de favoritisme mais il fallait bien être honnête. Daphné était le fille parfaite. Très belle, à treize ans elle était déjà convoitée en fiançailles par pas moins de quatre héritiers de nobles familles. Elle était aussi très intelligente et plutôt gentille pour une Sang pure.

A côté d'elle je faisais pâle figure. Plutôt mignonne j'étais loin d'égaler sa beauté avec mes cheveux châtains un peu trop ternes pour être vraiment beaux. Mes yeux verts étaient un peu trop grands pour mon visage qui lui était trop fin. J'étais petite, chétive et frêle.

Aux yeux de tous, que se soit nos parents, notre famille ou les amis, tous me voyais de la même façon : La mini Greengrass.

Le pâle résultat de l'union de mes parents.

Arrivée à la Gare de Pré au Lard, l'angoisse avait laisser place à l'excitation du moment. Je découvrais pour la première fois ce qui serait ma maison pour cette année. La magie se trouvait partout autour de moi et j'adorais cette sensation.

« Astoria ! »

Je me retournais en entendant la voix de ma sœur. Elle fendait rapidement la foule pour venir à ma rencontre.

« Comment c'est passé ton voyage ? » me demanda t'elle souriante.

Elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi et ce constat me réchauffa le cœur.

« Bien. Et toi ? »

« Comme d'habitude. Mes amis m'attendent pour monter dans les calèches. Je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne chance. Ne t'inquiète pas pour la répartition je suis sur que la maison dans laquelle tu iras sera parfaite pour toi. »

Elle se pencha vers moi et déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de s'éloigner en courant vers son groupe d'amis. De loin je reconnu Tracey Davis sa meilleure amie qui était venue passer quelques jours chez nous durant l'été. Il y avait aussi Blaise Zabbini que je connaissais par ce que nos mères étaient d'anciennes camarades de classe. Mon regard rencontra alors deux iris d'un bleu glacé. Il ne me fallu pas plus de deux secondes pour en reconnaître le propriétaire. En deux ans il n'avait pas vraiment changé à par le fait que ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs et qu'il semblait plus grand que dans mes souvenirs. Il détourna rapidement le regard et disparu à travers la foule avec ma sœur et leurs amis.

Arrivée dans la Grande salle, je suis submergée par l'émerveillement. C'était tellement grand et beau. Maintenant je comprenais que les lettres de ma sœur me décrivant en long et en large l'école de sorcellerie n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de la réalité. J'étais si heureuse, mais mes inquiétudes revinrent au galop lorsque le début de la répartition débuta.

Je fus la huitième à être appellé.

Je tremblais comme une feuille et mes mains devenaient moites. Je sentais les regards des autres élèves posés sur moi ce qui m'angoissa encore plus. En m'installant sur le tabouret devant le reste de l'assemblée, je remarquais Daphné qui assise avec ses amis leva son pouce dans ma direction en signe d'encouragement. Je lui adressais un sourire gêné alors que je sentis le Choixpeau se poser sur ma tête et sa voix résonner dans mon esprit :

« Tiens donc une deuxième fille Greengrass. Alors voyons un peu ce qui se cache dans ta tête. Tu semble être très intelligente mais aussi solitaire et timide, Gryffondor est loin d'être pour toi, mais tu as aussi beaucoup de caractère même si tu le cache, Poufsouffle n'est pas approprié... Serdaigle peut être ? Ou Serpentard ? Tu vit trop dans l'ombre de ta sœur, je pense qu'il est temps que tu apprennes à voler de tes propres ailes, il vaut mieux que tu ailles à : SERDAIGLE ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements en provenant de la table des bleus et bronze accueillis ma venue. Je me sentis plus légère lorsque je me joignis à eux. Serdaigle, ce n'étais pas si mal, Maman et Papa seraient satisfaits et curieusement j'eu l'impression d'être de suite à mon aise au milieu des élèves de ma maison.

Ma maison. C'était étrange d'imaginer que toutes ces personnes allaient faire partie de ma vie d'une façon ou d'une autre. Nous allions partager nos repas et notre intimité dans notre dortoir durant sept années.

Le banquet de bienvenue se passa sans encombres hormis la nouvelle de l'arrivée de Détraqueurs à l'école afin d'assurer notre « sécurité ». La fin du dîner sonna et se fut le moment pour nous de rejoindre notre dortoir. Les premières années accoururent autour du préfet chargé de nous montrer le chemin vers notre salle commune. En sortant de la Grande salle je fus interpellé par ma sœur.

« Astoria, félicitation pour ta répartition, Papa et Maman seront contents. »

« Pas autant que si j'avais été a Serpentard. » marmonnais' je un peu déçu.

« Mais sûrement plus que si tu avais été envoyée a Gryffondor » me fit remarquer ma sœur en riant. « Et puis tu sais on se doutait tous que tu irais à Serdaigle, tu es trop sérieuse pour finir dans une autre maison. Aller passe une bonne soirée et tâches de te faire des amis ! »

Elle s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. S'était une habitude chez Daphné, elle apparaissait et disparaissait toujours tellement rapidement que ça pouvait presque en devenir inquiétant. Elle interpellait les gens, disait ce qu'elle avait à dire et sans attendre la moindre réponse, elle repartait. Moi j'avais l'habitude mais pour les gens qui ne la connaissait pas comme moi elle aurait presque put paraître bizarre.

Je m'apprêtais à suivre les autres premières année de ma maison mais je ne vis plus le groupe d'élèves que j'étais censée suivre. Paniquée, je commençais à scruter les cravates des élèves priant pour en trouver une avec les couleur de ma nouvelle maison mais les élèves passaient trop vite devant moi.

Oh non non non non ! Les élèves devant moi se dispersaient et bientôt il ne resta plus que moi au milieu du couloir. Comment allais je faire ? Le château était immense et je risquais de me perdre davantage si j'allais dans n'importe quelle direction.

« Un problème ? »

Je retenais un cri de surprise lorsque Drago Malfoy entra dans mon champs de vision.

Son air nonchalant toujours accroché à lui tel un chewing gum à une chaussure.

« Je... J'ai perdu le groupe... Tu saurais où se trouve ma salle commune ? »

Il semblait vraiment blasé et commença à s'éloigner en direction d'un escalier.

Je cru un moment qu'il était en train de me laisser en plan pour rejoindre sa propre salle commune mais mes doutes furent dissipé lorsqu'il me lança :

« Suis moi et dépêches toi, j'aimerais retourner à ma salle commune rapidement. »

J'accourais alors derrière lui. Il montait les escaliers dont le balaie incessant me perturbait mais je n'avais pas le temps d'y prêter attention. Drago marchait tellement vite qu'il me fallait le suivre en petites foulées pour ne pas le perdre. Nous montions de plus en plus haut dans le château jusqu'à arriver devant une porte de bois sur laquelle un aigle était gravé. Sous l'aigle des lettres lumineuses apparurent. Je me penchais et lus l'inscription à haute voix :

_« C'est mieux que Dieu_

_C'est pire que le Diable_

_Les Pauvres en ont_

_Les riches en ont besoin_

_Si on en mange on meurt_

_Qui suis' je ? »_

Je lus l'énigme une seconde fois avant de répondre :

« Rien ! »

Facile :

_Rien _n'est mieux que Dieu

_Rien_ n'est pire que le Diable

Les pauvres n'ont _rien_

Le riches n'ont besoin de _rien _

Si on ne mange_ rien _on meurt

La porte de bois s'ouvrit devant moi. Fière d'avoir trouvée la bonne réponse je m'apprêtais à entrer découvrir ma salle commune avant de me souvenir :

« Merci de m'avoir montrer le chemin. »

Drago me regardait avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage, comme s'il était plongé dans ses pensées et qu'il avait oublié ma présence. Nous sommes rester ainsi quelques instants avant qu'il sorte subitement de sa rêverie et réponde :

« Dommage que tu n'es pas été envoyé à Serpentard. T'aurais fais une bonne recrue. »

Puis sans rien ajouter, il disparu par l'escalier que nous avions emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt.

* * *

_**Voilà c'est tout pour ce soir. J'espère que vous avez aimé. La suite la semaine prochaine peut être jeudi ou vendredi. **_

_**Si vous avez le temps laissez une petite review avec vos impressions ça fait toujours plaisir et aide à progresser. **_

_**BISOUS**_


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou me voilà avec une suite qui j'espère vous permettra de finir le week end en beauté. Merci à mes revieweuses : **cat240 , Elythie, ** (une mansion spéciale pour toi qui est en pleines révisions ).

* * *

Février 1995

Le froid était des plus saisissant ce jour là. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elles avaient réussit à me convaincre. J'étais tellement bien, tranquillement allongé sur mon lit au chaud... à quel moment exactement m'étais' je laisser convaincre qu'il serait marrant d'aller assister à la seconde épreuve du tournois des Trois sorciers ?

J'avais déjà assistée à la première et franchement il n'y avait rien eu de bien intéressant. Je trouvais franchement barbare d'enfermer des élèves avec un Dragon complètement fou, et le fait que la seconde épreuve se déroule près du Lac Noir ne me disais rien qui vaille.

Mais Anita ma meilleure amie et Luna une fille de notre dortoir qui traînait de temps à autre avec nous m'avaient assurée que nous passerions un bon moment.

« Et puis avec un peu de chance on verra peut être Harry Potter en maillot de bain ! » avait surenchéri Anita.

Beurk ! Franchement s'était loin d'être un argument de choc pour moi. Imaginer Potter en maillot de bain n'était pas très reluisant à mon idée. Mais que voulez vous, Anita était une sorte de Fan de l'Élu, ce que je ne comprenais pas. Bon ok il avait battu un Basilic à l'âge de douze ans. Oui il avait repousser une vingtaine de Détraqueurs à lui tout seul l'année dernière, mais bon en quoi ça faisait de lui une sexe machine ?

Non par ce que vraiment Potter est peut être courageux et tous, mais il est loin d'être attirant. Même du haut de mes douze ans je le voyais. Déjà, il avait l'air de se coiffer avec un balai pour les toilettes. Ensuite ses horribles lunettes étaient aussi grande que son visage. Et qui a dit que les cicatrice étaient sexy ? Non par ce que une balafre en plein milieu du visage c'est pas franchement séduisant je trouve.

Mais bon lorsque je déballais mes arguments à Anita s'était comme si je parlais à une sourde. L'amour est décidément aveugle.

Enfin voilà comment je me suis retrouvée traînée dehors par mes deux amies. Arrivées devant le Lac nous nous sommes séparées par ce que Luna encourageait Cédric Digory alors qu'Anita et moi allions prendre place avec les supporters de Victor Krum ( hors de question que j'aille encourager Harry Potter même pour Anita).

Notre vieux sénile de directeur commença à énoncer les règles de l'épreuve mais je n'y prêta pas attention car je venais de repérer ma sœur parmi les autres supporters de Krum et je m'éloignas un peu d'Anita pour aller à sa rencontre. Elle m'accueillis avec un large sourire :

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. Tu n'avais pas de révisions ? » me demande t'elle.

« C'est pas par ce que je suis à Serdaigle que je suis toujours en train de réviser. » maugréais' je.

« Mais toi comme moi on sait que le sport c'est pas ton truc. »

« Tu appel ça du sport ? Le quidditch passe encore, mais ça c'est juste une attraction de bas étage. Je suis juste venue pour faire plaisir à Anita. »

« Des fois je me demande pourquoi tu n'es pas à Serpentard, tu parle comme les vipères de mon dortoir. » chuchota Daphné pour que personne ne l'entende.

Je souris franchement à ça remarque avant de lui demander :

« Pourras tu faire quelques courses pour moi à Pré au Lard ? »

Elle hausse les épaules en signe d'accord et je lui glisse une liste rédigée quelques heures plus tôt.

« Je te donnerais l'argent le jour de la sortie. »

« Laisses, je ne veux pas être accusée de racket sur ma propre petite sœur. »

Je ris puis j'essaie tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur l'épreuve. Je n'avais pas entendus les règles mais je crois qu'il s'agissait pour les quatre candidats de rechercher une chose qui leur a été volée et cachée dans le lac. Moi vivante quoi que l'on me prenne je ne mettrais pas un pied dans ce lac de la mort.

Le top départ avait été donné, les quatre concourants ont plongés et là... plus rien.

Non mais quand je dit plus rien je veut dire rien de rien. A peine un petit salto arrière de la part de Potter pour montré qu'il n'était pas mort empoisonné par Londubat et après ça a été le vide total. Et on devait rester comme ça une heure à attendre. Les élèves scrutaient scrupuleusement l'épais drap noir qu'était le lac à la recherche du moindre signe de présence des candidats. Et l'épreuve devait durer une heure...

Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour le que le froid hivernal commence à ce faire sentir et ne devienne particulièrement dérangeant. Attendre debout, dans le froid... quel superbe après midi, j'allais étrangler Anita dès notre retour à la salle commune.

Mes mains devenaient glacées malgré mes gants et ma gorge découverte allait gelée sur place. Mon nez coulait de manière dérangeante et mes pieds se transformaient en glaçons.

« Mini Greengrass aurait t'elle froid ? » demanda une voix sournoise derrière moi.

Malgré la foule qui m'oppressais, je réussis tant bien que mal à me retourner vers le propriétaire de cette voix.

« Salut Drago. »

Je lui souriais de façon naturelle. Malgré la froid de ses iris et son visage impassible en toute circonstance, il n'avait jamais réussit à m'effrayer. Pour moi il restait le petit garçon à qui personne ne faisait de cadeaux, celui à qui j'avais confier Monsieur Rumpelstilkin... qui avait certainement fini brûlé dans une cheminée mais passons...

« Je ne pensais pas que ce genre d'événement t'intéresserais. » fit il remarqué d'un air détaché.

«Par ce que toi, tu appelle ça un événement ? Au moins lors de la première tâche, les dragons mettaient un peu d'animation et en plus on étaient assit, là on fais juste le pied de grue dans le froid... »

« Je te reconnais bien là... toujours à dire ce que tu penses sans mâcher tes mots. » déclara Drago irrité.

« C'est un défaut ? » demandais' je vexée par sa remarque

« Je pense que oui. En plus, certaines de tes remarques peuvent mettre les gens mal à l'aise. »

« Je te met mal à l'aise Drago ? »

La question avait franchit la barrière de mes lèvres sans que je sache comment la retenir. Et pourtant, était il possible que moi, Astoria Greengrass, jeune sorcière de douze ans, je mette le grand Drago Malfoy mal à l'aise ?

« Une gamine écervelée comme toi ? » il retenait un fou rire avec peine et je me sentis ridicule d'avoir penser de telles idioties.

« Non, c'est vrai, tu as raison. Tout le monde sait que le grand Drago Malfoy est incapable d'avoir des sentiments humains. » répondis' je plus sèchement que je l'aurais voulus.

Ma remarque eu pour effet de refroidir instantanément l'atmosphère autour de nous. Drago ne dit plus un mot et retourna à la contemplation du Lac Noir. Je l'imitais en maudissant l'idiote que j'étais. Mais pourquoi étais je incapable de me taire quand il le fallait. Pour quelle raison je ne pouvais pas me contenir lorsqu'il était là ?

J'entendis au loin le directeur annoncer que Fleur Delacourt abandonnait l'épreuve. Il ne fallait pas compter sur cette pimbêche pour sauver l'honneur féminine.

Dix minutes passèrent et je peinais à empêcher mes dents de claquer les unes contre les autres provoquant un bruit plutôt désagréable.

« Comment une Serdaigle peut elle être assez stupide pour ne pas porter d'écharpe ? »

La voix cassante de Malfoy retentit derrière moi et avant que j'ai le temps de répondre je sens quelque chose de chaud et doux s'enrouler autour de ma gorge glacée.

Des nuances vertes émeraudes et argent viennent me couvrirent jusqu'au nez. Je ne compris vraiment qu'une fois que j'aperçus Drago à côté de moi, le cou exposé aux attaques hivernales sans sa précieuse écharpe à présent enroulée autour de mon cou.

Devant ce geste je ne pus que balbutier un « merci » discret, car je savais qu'il avait agit en toute discrétion pour que ses congénères Serpentards ne soient pas témoins de cet élan de sympathie. Car, comme tout le monde le sait, Drago Malfoy ne perd jamais la face quelque soit les circonstances.

J'inhale l'odeur du tissus... l'odeur de Drago Malfoy, un mélange de pamplemousse, de menthe, de patchoulis, de bois blanc et d'épices. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'un parfum coûteux. Tous ce qui émane de Drago Malfoy est coûteux, comme cette écharpe autour de mon cou. Hormis les couleur argent et émeraude, le tissus ne ressemblait en rien aux écharpes des autres élèves. Les fibres de coton avaient été remplacées par une matière plus douce que j'identifiais comme du cachemire. Une douce chaleur s'en dégageait et je sentais ma peau s'en réchauffer instantanément.

Je ne prêtais plus la moindre attention à l'épreuve. La présence de Drago près de moi me troublait au plus haut point. De temps à autre je sentais son regard de glace se poser sur moi tandis que le rouge me montait aux joues.

Une demie heure plus tard les scores furent annoncés :

Fleur Delacour : 25 points pour avoir fait un excellent usage du sortilège de Têtenbulle malgré son abandon.

Cédric Diggory : 47 points pour son sortilège de Têtenbulle et pour être revenu en premier avec sa prisonnière Cho Chang.

Viktor Krum : 40 points pour avoir eu recours à une forme incomplète de métamorphose et pour avoir été le deuxième à ramener sa prisonnière Hermione Granger.

Harry Potter : 45 points pour avoir utilisé de manière très judicieuse la Branchiflore, malgré son retard dût à une détermination farouche de ramener tous les prisonniers et ainsi démontrer une grande force morale.

J'entendis Drago râler derrière moi à l'annonce du score de Potter et j'avoue être moi même déçu du résultat. Franchement on dira ce qu'on voudra mais Potter est un hypocrite, vantard de première. Pourquoi tenir absolument à ramener les deux prisonniers et à perdre du temps en sachant que l'épreuve était tout à fait inoffensive. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait été question de laisser les prisonniers se noyer sous l'eau. Non, il avait agit ainsi juste pour faire croire à sa grandeur d'âme de gentil héros.

J'entendis un rire cynique derrière moi.

« Bien dit Mini Greengrass, je ne te croyais pas si caler sur le sujet. »

Mince, j'avais pensé à haute voix, il fallait que je me décide à perdre cette habitude.

« Disons plutôt que je n'affectionne pas particulièrement Potter, mais je crois que c'est également ton cas? »

Drago haussa les épaules avant de se détourner pour prendre la direction du parc avant qu'un détail ne me revienne à l'esprit :

« Drago attend ! »

Quelques regards convergèrent vers moi. Je vis le regard du blond se poser sur moi, agacé par mon manque de discrétion.

« Euh, ton écharpe. » murmurais' je une fois à sa hauteur.

« Garde là, j'en ai plein d'autre. »

Une lueur s'alluma dans ses prunelles, réchauffant instantanément son regard :

« Et puis entre nous, cette couleur te va bien mieux que le bleu de ta maison. »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lut ce chapitre jusqu'au bout. J'espère qu'il vous aura plut. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week end et une bonne semaine. Si vous avez le temps et que le coeur vous en dit laisser une petite review ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjours à tous ! Voilà je viens de finir la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je remercie à l'avance mes fidèles lecteurs ainsi que mes gentilles revieweuses ^^ Merci pour vos commentaires et pour votre fidélité ! **

* * *

Mars 1996

J'ignore s'il s'agissait du froid ou de la peur mais, ce soir là dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du collège, je tremblais comme une feuille. Je me traitais d'idiote pour la millième fois de la soirée. Car, c'était ce qu'il fallait être pour accepter un rendez vous avec un garçon que je connaissais à peine, après le couvre feu, en sachant la présence de Dolores Ombrage dans l'école.

Elle détestait les fauteur de trouble et depuis son arrivé en Septembre j'avais réussis à me faire toute petite donc je n'avais encore jamais eu affaire à elle mais certains élèves de ma maison avaient expérimentés ses heures de colles ponctuées de ses fameuses lignes. Certains professeurs avaient bien essayés de s'interposés mais il faut croire que cette toupie avait les pleins pouvoirs au sein de notre école ce qui déplaisait à tous ,en particulier à Anita qui ne pouvait plus embrasser son petit ami si la grande Inquisitrice ou l'un des membres de sa brigade se trouvaient dans les parages. Cette brigade était surtout constituée de Serpentard. Les premiers à la rejoindre furent Drago, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy et Blaise. Ils furent rapidement suivit par d'autres tels que Tracis Davis,Théodore Nott et plus ressemant par Daphné. Ma propre sœur avait rejoint les rangs de cette mégère. Peut être que si moi aussi j'avais été à Serpentard, j'en aurais fait tout autant. Le ressent choix de Daphné nous avait quelque peu éloignées.

« Je te dis que j'ai entendus quelques chose. »

Le ton sec et aigre en provenance d'un couloir adjacent me fis sursauter. Le bruits feutré des pas se rapprochant de moi déclenchèrent les battements effrénés de mon cœur tandis que j'essayais de trouver une échappatoire à cette situation. Sans réfléchir je me précipitais sur la première porte à ma porté, mais celle ci était fermé à clé et mon acharnement eu pour seul effet de donner le temps à mes poursuivants de me coincer.

« Super, on a ferrer un gros poisson! » s'exclame une première voix.

Bien que le couloir soit sombre, je distinguais deux silhouettes devant moi. L'une attrapa sans ménagement ma cravate et ricana :

« Une Serdaigle ! Moi qui pensais que seuls les Gryffondors étaient assez stupides pour sortir de leurs dortoirs après le couvre feu. ! Viens Crabbe On l'emmène là chez Ombrage histoire qu'on lui inculque le respect du règlement. »

Les deux autres silhouettes ricanèrent et l'une d'elle attrapa fermement mon bras le broyant presque au passage. Je fus conduite sans ménagement vers la bureau d'Ombrage. En chemin je tentais de ne pas imaginer les douleurs que la punition de la grande inquisitrice allait m'infliger. Au détour d'un couloir pourtant, mes deux geôliers stoppèrent leur marche.

Devant nous se dressait Drago Malfoy. Son regard passa de moi à ses deux acolytes.

« Qu'est ce que vous foutez bordel ? »

« On l'a trouver qui errait dans les couloirs alors, on l'emmène chez Ombrage. » répondit celui que j'identifiais comme Crabbe.

« Bande d'abrutis vous savez de qui il s'agit ? »

De toute évidences, les deux garçons ne s'attendaient pas à ce genre de réaction. Je sentis leurs poignes se relâcher instantanément.

« Mais... tu... tu disais que si on croisait des élèves qui soit pas à Serpentard, on devait les conduire chez Ombrage.

« Triple bouse, il s'agit de la fille Greengrass. »

La révélation dut leur faire un drôle d'effet car cette fois ci ils me relâchèrent tous deux vivement comme s'ils venaient de s'ébouillanter.

« On... on savait pas Drago. » tenta de se défendre le premier.

« Sa cravate... on croyait que s'était juste une Serdaigle. »

« Dégager. » se contenta de répondre Drago d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place aux protestations. Sans chercher d'explications supplémentaires, les deux gorilles s'empressèrent de quitter les lieux.

Je sentis une bouffée de soulagement m'envahir. J'échappais de justesse à Ombrage grâce à Drago. Je murmurais un discret "merci" sans oser le regarder.

« Idiote. »

L'insulte avait claquée sur sa langue de serpent naturellement. Et ce fut tout aussi naturellement que ma fierté s'en trouva ébranlée. Ce n'était pas par ce que j'étais à Serdaigle que je n'en restais pas moins fier et un brin orgueilleuse.

« Tu m'as peut être évité une punition chez Ombrage mais je ne te permet pas de me traiter d'idiote pour autant. »rétorquais' je vexée.

« C'est pourtant ce que tu es. Traîner dans les couloirs après le couvre feu en connaissant les risques, il n'y a qu'une idiote pour agir ainsi. »

« Tu es vexant tu sais? »

« Tu crois que je suis du genre à me formaliser de ce genre de choses? »

Je souris à présent amusée par la situation. Même lorsque je lui tiens tête Drago ne me cri pas dessus. Je l'entend pourtant pester et hurler à longueur de journées sur ceux qui l'entoure, mais il n'a jamais hausser le ton sur moi bien qu'il soit froid et cassant.

« Je te ramène à ta salle commune. »

« Je peux y retourner seule. » déclarais' je

« Tu risque de retomber sur un membre de la brigade et je ne tien pas à te sauvez la mise une seconde fois. »

« Je ne t'avais rien demander tout à l'heure. » répliquais' je.

« Comme si tu en avait eu besoin. Tu ressemblais à une pauvre petite chose que l'on s'apprêtait à sacrifier. Deux minutes plus tard et tu t'effondrais en larmes. »

A cet instant j'aurais tout donner pour que ce sourire en coin disparaisse de ses lèvres. D'une part par ce que ça le rendait encore plus arrogant et d'autre part par ce que ça le rendait incroyablement craquant.

Je décidais néanmoins de ne pas répondre aux provocations de Drago. Tout ce que je voulais à présent c'était regagner ma salle commune au plus vite et oublier cette soirée. Nos pas résonnaient dans les couloirs déserts sans que nous disions un mots. Pourtant Drago rompit le silence, trop tôt à mon goût :

« Que faisais tu dans les couloirs après le couvre feu ? »

« Rien de particulier. » répondis' je évasivement mal à l'aise.

Drago émit un discret rire avant de reprendre :

« Mini Greengrass, je doute que tu prenne de tels risques à traîner dans le château après le couvre feu pour _rien de particulier_. Tu n'est pas bête. »

« Faudrait savoir, tu me traitais d'idiote il y a pas moins de cinq minutes. »

« Idiote oui, et tu agis de façon stupide également, mais tu n'est pas bête. »

« Et il y a une différence entre ces trois termes ? »

« Idiote et stupide sont les adjectifs courants pour qualifier une fille de treize ans,mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant que tu n'est pas intelligente. » expliqua Drago.

Je pris le temps d'assimiler ses paroles avant d'oser demander faiblement :

« Est ce que c'est un compliment que tu me fait ? »

«Ne rêve pas trop, ce n'est qu'un simple constat. » répondit t'il froidement. « Mais ne crois pas que tu arriveras à me faire oublier notre premier sujet de conversation, alors je te repose la question : que faisais tu dans les couloirs ? »

Je pris quelques secondes pour soigneusement réfléchir à ma réponse. Dans cette situation je devais peser avec soins mes paroles. Devais' je lui dire la vérité ou mentir ? A coup sur il allait se moquer de moi s'il connaissait la raison de ma sortie nocturne. Mais quel genre de mensonges pourrais' je inventé sur l'instant ?

« Ma vie privée ne te concerne pas. »

_Bravo Astoria ! Vraiment là tu lui a cloué le bec ! Pour sur, il ne va pas insister ! _

Drago s'arrêta et m'attrapa par le coude pour m'obliger à lui faire face. Il me détailla en silence de la tête au pieds et je remerciais Merlin qu'il fasse suffisamment sombre pour qu'il ne voit pas mes joues se colorées sous son regard de glace. Voyant qu'il me dominait de plus d'une tête, mon malaise ne fit que s'accentuer si bien que je posais mon regard partout autour de moi sauf sur lui.

« Tu avais un rendez vous galant. »

« Comment tu l'as sus ? »

« Tu n'essaie même pas de le nier ? » demanda le jeune Serpentard un peu surpris.

« De toute façon ça ne servirait à rien, plus je dirais que c'est faux et plus tu sauras que c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas douée pour jouer la comédie. Alors ? Comment tu as deviné ? »

« Tu empeste le gel douche à la vanille. Pourquoi une fille se rhabillerait avec son uniforme juste après s'être doucher si elle n'a pas un rendez vous ? Tu as dut passer ta soirée à te coiffer et à te maquiller. Quel intérêt à 21h d'avoir recourt à une préparation de ce genre si c'est pas pour retrouver un garçon. Et enfin tu porte le traditionnel gloss au goût de fraise que les filles de ton âge réservent quand elles espères conclure. »

Ma mâchoire était sur le point de se décrocher. Moi qui pensais ne pas pouvoir être plus humilier, ce que Drago venait de dire me prouvait le contraire. Après quelques secondes de réflexion je décidais que le silence était la meilleure réponse que je pouvais lui donner, aussi je reprit ma route en direction de ma salle commune.

En quelques enjambées, Drago me rattrapa. Un regard discret dans sa direction me permis de remarquer qu'il arborait toujours son sourire en coin.

« Rassure moi c'était quand même pas un Gryffondor ? »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« J'espère juste que tu ne t'abaisse pas à ce genre de spécimens. »

« De toute façon je ne peut pas espérer beaucoup mieux. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Je me giflais intérieurement. Pourquoi avais' je dit ça ? A croire que j'aimais me ridiculiser en présence de Drago Malfoy.

« Je viens d'avoir quatorze ans et jamais je ne suis sortis avec un garçon. »

« Et alors ? »

« Toutes les filles de mon dortoir on déjà embrasser un garçon même Luna Lovegood. »

« Et c'est une référence pour toi ? » me demanda Drago sceptique.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. De toute façon nous venions d'arriver devant l'entrée de ma salle commune.

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée. Et désolé de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps. »

Drago émit un léger rire :

« Eh bien je ne dirais pas ça. »

Il se rapprochait dangereusement de moi avec une lueur dans le regard que je ne lui connaissait pas. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avance je recule pour garder une certaine distance de sécurité, car soudain je me sentais en danger. Étais ce cette lueur dans son regard ? Son sourire en coin ? Ou la soudaine proximité de nos deux corps ?

Je ne saurais le dire mais lorsque je sentis la paroi rocheuse contre mon dos je compris que j'étais désormais piégée. Sa main droite s'appuya sur le mur au niveau de mon visage rendant sa posture encore plus imposante et intimidante.

Son regard se fit encore plus intense si toutefois c'était possible.

Son visage se pencha alors plus près du mien jusqu'à ce que sa bouche se retrouve à quelques centimètres de la mienne.

« Surtout ne te fait aucune idée »

Ce n'est que lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes que je compris le sens de ses paroles.

Ce n'était pas l'un de ces baisers passionnés que l'ont décrit en long et en large dans les romans à l'eau de rose. Ce baiser fut chaste et la pression de ses lèvres sur les miennes fut aussi légère que s'il avait s'agit d'une plume.

Lorsqu'il mit un terme à notre baiser il prit quelques secondes pour m'examiner. Moi j'étais beaucoup trop gênée pour oser le regarder.

« Tu as aimer ? »

Ma gorge était tellement sèche que je n'arrivais pas à lui répondre je me contentais donc de hocher la tête toujours sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Eh ben j'espère que tu en a profiter par ce que c'est pas près de se reproduire. Aller salut. »

Et sans rien ajouter il disparu en me laissant planter là comme une potiche. Je venais d'embrasser un garçon pour la première fois et le garçon en question était Drago Malfoy.

Oh mon Dieu !

* * *

**Voilà ! **

**Je viens de remarquer que plus ont avance dans les chapitres et plus ces derniers sont longs ^^ Bon pas de beaucoup et de toute façon c'est pas la longueur qui compte mais la qualité... Enfin je crois... **

**Bref j'espère pourvoir poster la suite la semaine prochaine mais ce n'est pas garanti car elle n'est pas encore écrite bien que je sache pertinemment ce que je compte y mettre. **

**Dans le prochain chapitre on avance d'une année donc comme vous vous en doutez Drago sera en 6ème année et Astoria en 4ème année.**

**Sortez vos mouchoirs !**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Voilà la suite ! J'ai mis un peu de temps à la rédigé car c'est un chapitre qui se veut émouvant et dramatique... espérons que j'ai réussi à retranscrire ces sentiments. Il y a peu de dialogues, on est surtout dans la description ce qui n'est pas mon point fort mais j'espère que vous ne le ressentirez pas lors de votre lecture. **_

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui continu de me motiver et de me faire plaisir. **_

_**J'ai écris ce chapitre en me passant en boucle Somewhere de within temptation et I can feel a hot one de Manchester Orchestra. Je trouve qu'elles traduisais bien l'esprit de ce chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

Janvier 1997

Je pressais d'avantage le pas si toutefois c'était possible. Le couvre feu allait débuter sous peu et je ne tenais pas à tomber sur Rusard au détour d'un couloir ou sur sa diabolique chatte.

Seuls les rayons de la lune filtrant aux travers des fenêtres éclairaient cette partie du château. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas la plus fréquenter de toute en particulier à cette heure ci.

Anita m'attendait sûrement déjà de pieds fermes dans notre salle commune afin que l'on commence notre devoir d'histoire de la magie ensemble. Bien que ce ne soit pas ma matière préférée, j'arrivais à garder une moyenne acceptable contrairement à elle qui avait récolté un Piètre lors de son dernier devoir. J'avais donc promis de l'aider pour lui assurer une meilleure note en échange de quoi elle me filerait un coup de main en Défense contre les forces du mal qui se trouvait être ma bête noir. On s'était donner rendez vous à 20h et j'avais déjà vingt minutes de retard. Il faut dire que la ponctualité n'était vraiment pas mon point fort. Quoi que je fasse, j'étais continuellement en retard que ce soit en cours, à des rendez vous ou à des soirées mondaines.

Ma mère n'arrêtait pas de pester face à ce trait de mon caractère qu'elle jugeait, je cite : _inopportun et indigne d'une jeune fille de sang pur. _

Pour être honnête, il y a beaucoup de choses chez moi que ma mère juge indigne ou inopportun comme par exemple que je sois amie avec des sangs mêlés et des nés moldus. Ou encore que je lise des livres moldus en si grand nombre. Ou que je m'intéresse à la politique si bien qu'il me sois déjà arriver de donner mon avis sur telle ou telle question alors que je n'y étais pas invité lors de dîners mondains.

Mon comportement était tel que ma mère désespérait de me voir un jour contracter un mariage heureux. L'ennui c'est que ma mère et moi n'avions pas tout à fait la même définition du mariage heureux.

Elle m'imaginait épouser un riche héritier de sang pur, devenir une maîtresse de maison accompli qui s'occuperait exclusivement de son mari et de ses enfants.

Je me voyais plutôt me marier avec un garçon, certes de sang pur (j'avais quand même quelques principes) à l'esprit vif et réfléchit qui me laisserai exercer un métier, qui parlerait politique et quidditch avec moi, qui prendrait mon avis en considération et qui n'aurait pas honte d'avoir une épouse cultivée et intelligente.

L'ennui c'est que d'après ma mère un homme déteste avoir une femme qui pense par elle même et malgré toutes mes réticences, il faut bien admettre qu'elle avait raison sur ce point ci.

Je me rappelle avoir entendu Luna Lovegoog affirmer que Terence Pride me trouvait attirante. On s'était rapprocher en septembre tous les deux mais du jour au lendemain il s'était mis à m'éviter comme la peste. Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié lorsque je lui ai fait remarquer que ce n'était pas à Molière que l'on devait le fameux_ Être ou ne pas être telle est la question_, mais à Hamlet un personnage de la célèbre œuvre de William Shakespeare . J'avais d'ailleurs appuyer mes dires en terminant la première partie de son monologue :

_Y a t'il plus de noblesse d'âme à subir_

_la fronde et les flèches de la fortune outrageante_

_ou bien à s'armer contre une mer de douleurs_

_et à l'arrêter par une révolte. _

Anita m'a dit que j'en avais peut être un peu trop fait sur ce coup là, mais ça n'était pas ma faute s'il ne savait pas faire la différence entre le talent de Molière et le génie de Shakespeare.

Ce fut à cet instant que le court de mes pensées fut brusquement interrompus par un bruit que je ne parvins pas à identifier sur le coup. Au départ je crus qu'il s'agissait de murmures en provenances des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Puis en tendant d'avantage l'oreille j'identifiais clairement le son étouffé d'une personne en pleure. Je me dirigeais discrètement vers la source des sanglots, oubliant momentanément Anita et notre devoir. Alors que les bruits intensifiaient au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais, j'hésitais un instant à poursuivre mon chemin.

Mais la curiosité était trop forte. Je pénétrais donc dans les toilettes de Mimi en essayant d'ignorer la petite voix dans ma tête qui me hurlait de partir.

Tout comme le couloir, les toilettes étaient plongés dans la pénombre mais j'arrivais néanmoins à distinguer clairement une personne debout face à l'un des lavabos. De toute évidence il s'agissait d'un garçon et à en juger par sa taille imposante il était sûrement plus âgé que moi. Je m'approchais aussi discrètement que possible. Au fur et à mesure ses traits se faisaient plus précis. Il portait la chemise blanche et le pantalon en tissu noir propre à tous élèves de cet établissement. Je ne distinguais pas la couleur de sa cravate dont le nœud était à moitiez défait.

Alors que je me trouvais à quelques pas le corps de l'inconnu secoué par les sanglots se redressa vivement.

Je fus frapper d'effroi par deux choses à cet instant

La première fut la violence avec laquelle le poing du garçon vint frapper le miroir face à lui une première fois, puis une deuxième fois et encore une fois avec une telle force que la surface de verre se brisa sous la férocité des coups portés.

La seconde étant que devant moi se trouvait Drago Malfoy.

Il me fallut de longues secondes pour reprendre mes esprits et agir. Drago continuait de déverser toute sa fureur et sa main à présent en sang ne semblait pas l'arrêter dans sa folie.

« Arrête ! Drago arrête ! »

Je ne sais comment mes jambes me portèrent jusqu'à lui. Je le saisis vivement par les épaules et tentais péniblement de stopper son geste. Il ne sembla pas se rendre compte de ma pathétique tentative et redoublait déjà d'ardeur dans ses coups.

Dans un ultime effort je réussis néanmoins à l'obliger à se tourner vers moi. Poster devant lui je fus frappé par son regard larmoyant et les cernes creusées sous ses yeux. Son visage était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et ses traits plus durs. Ses cheveux platines habituellement parfaitement coiffer, tombaient négligemment sur son front. Il semblait tellement différent du Drago Malfoy que je connaissais. Il émanait de tout son être une détresse que je ne lui aurais jamais soupçonnée.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? »

Sa voix, bien que cassée par les sanglots n'en restait pas moins cassante et austère.

« J'étais dans le couloir. Je t'ai entendus tu... »

« Fous le camps ! »

Son ton était tellement hostile que j'hésitais un instant à lui obéir, mais, tentant tant bien que mal de maîtriser les battements frénétiques de mon cœur je répondis avec toute l'assurance dont j'étais capable :

« Non. »

Son regard d'acier se planta dans le mien. Intimidant, impérieux, hostile, malveillant... tout cela aurait dut me décider à faire demi tour mais je n'en fis rien. Je restais devant lui, implacable, mon regard toujours dans le sien en priant pour qu'il ne voit pas à quel point il m'intimidait à cet instant.

« Casses toi. »

Il ne criait pas et je crois que c'est ce qui me faisais le plus peur à cet instant. Voir le contrôle dont il était capable dans un telle situation me fis froid dans le dos.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Tu peux crier autant que tu veux je ne partirais pas. »

« Je peux faire bien pire que ça Greengrass, tu ne me connais pas. »

Je savais qu'il disait vrai, l'éclair de folie dans ses iris en était la preuve mais il ne suffit pas à me décider de rebrousser chemin.

« Non si je pars tu vas recommencer à te faire du mal. »

Je montrais sa main ensanglanter pour appuyer mes dires.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? T'es pas ma copine Greengrass t'es rien ! »

Sa voix était grave et rauque, déformée par la rage qui l'habitais. Il se détourna pour se replacer face au miroir brisé. J'observais la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale parfaitement dessiner sous sa chemise blanche. Son dos arc bouté donnait l'impression qu'il portait le monde sur ses épaules. Je lutais pour ne pas laisser mes larmes couler suite à sa dernière phrase. J'avais l'impression qu'il venait de m'enfoncer un pic à glace dans le ventre.

« Alors vas y. »

Il se tourna de nouveau face à moi et sembla troublé l'espace d'un instant. Je me trouvais debout, droite et digne, les bras écarter de par et d'autre de mon corps. La vision que je lui offrais était loin d'être commune.

« Je t'offre un punching-ball gratuit. Vas y défoule toi ! Puisque que je ne suis rien ça devrait t'être égale de me blesser. Je t'ai vu faire bien pire que de frapper une fille. Vas y Malfoy tu l'as dit toi même je ne suis rien alors vas y FRAPPES ! »

Le trouble et l'étonnement dans ses iris laissa place à autre chose : la détermination. Et son pas assuré tandis qu'il avançait vers moi me le confirma. Il transpirait de confiance, d'audace de fermeté, de cette assurance qui faisait de lui Drago Malfoy. Il s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de moi. Je n'eus pas la force de soutenir son regard et je fermais les yeux attendant le châtiment qui allait bientôt s'abattre sur moi. Mais au lieu de son poing venant percuter mon visage, je sentis deux bras s'enrouler autour de mon corps et je fus presser contre le torse de Drago.

Le choc fut tel que je ne lui rendis pas immédiatement son étreinte, mais lorsque je sentis son corps convulser contre le mien je plaçais mes mains sur ses hanches. Maladroitement et timidement au début mais lorsque ses sanglots redoublèrent je pris plus d'assurance et mes bras l'encerclèrent bientôt avec la même ardeur.

J'ignore combien de temps nous restâmes dans cette position, j'étais bien trop distraite par son odeur enivrante. La même que celle qui avait habitée les fibres de son écharpe et qui avait fini par disparaître après toutes ses soirées que j'avais passer à l'inhaler. Pourtant il m'arrivait souvent de ressortir le précieux tissu, soigneusement cacher dans ma commode, et bien que l'odeur ait totalement disparue je continuais néanmoins de le sentir à mes heures perdues. Mais maintenant je savais que ça ne me suffirais plus. Car entre serrer une écharpe et le véritable propriétaire de cette délicieuse odeur, il n'y avait rien de comparable.

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, je me rendis compte que Drago et moi étions à présent assis sur le carrelage glaciale recouvrant le sol des toilettes. Sa tête reposant au creux de mon cou, ses bras me serrant toujours davantage. Je ne fis aucune réflexion sur mes jambes engourdies, ni sur ses larmes qui mouillaient ma peau, et encore moins sur la douleur de ses ongles s'enfonçant dans mes hanches. J'aurais pus être en train d'étouffer que je n'aurais rien dit ou fait que risquerait de briser cet instant. Je ne connaissais pas la raison d'une telle détresse mais je sus que pour le moment Drago n'avait pas besoin de se confier ni d'une oreille attentive pour l'écouter, Drago avait juste besoin de rester ainsi, dans mes bras et inconsciemment j'en avais tout autant besoin.

Au moment ou je sentis son étreinte se desserrer je dus m'obliger à faire de même. Nous nous relevions sans dire un mot. Je remettais un peu d'ordre dans ma tenue en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard.

« Bon bah je... »

« Que les choses soient claires Greengrass. Tu n'as rien vu. Il ne c'est rien passer. Tu as compris ? »

Son ton était froid et aussi coupant que des lames de rasoirs. J'étais tellement effrayer que je ne pus empêcher ma voix de trembler :

« Ou...oui. »

Drago se tourna vers moi et planta son regard dans le mien. Toutes traces de larmes ou de sentiments humains avaient disparus. Il était redevenu Drago Malfoy. Aussi froid, aussi inflexible que je l'avais toujours connu.

« Tant mieux, par ce que si je venais à apprendre que tu as ne serais ce que l'idée de souffler un mot de cette histoire, je te ferais amèrement regretter d'être venue au monde. Comme je te le disais tout à l'heure,tu ne me connais pas. »

Et sur ces mots il disparu en me laissant seule. Après son départ, je me laissais lentement glisser contre le mur jusqu'à ce que je touche le sol. Les larmes se mirent à couler sans que je puisse les retenir, mais en un sens je crois que je n'en avais pas envie. Je pleurais aussi désespérément que Drago quelques minutes plus tôt. A la seule différence que j'étais seule.

* * *

_**Et voilà...snif snif J'espère que vous avez aimer si c'est le cas laisser une petite review si vous avez le temps et que le coeur vous en dit. A très bientôt BISOUS BISOUS**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à Ocechan ; Juls ; Cana ; ; cat240 et Judy pour vos reviews. Vous avez été nombreux à être touché par le courage de ma petite Astoria et vous en aurez une nouvelle démonstration dans ce chapitre. **

**La faiblesse aussi de Malfoy semble avoir fait des heureux mention spéciale à toi cat240 en effet Malfoy ne craque pas souvent en ce qui concerne ses rapports avec Maman Malfoy comme tu dis ^^ tu en auras un aperçu dans un prochain chapitre mais je ne t'en dis pas plus sinon il n'y a plus de surprise ^^**

**Sinon j'ai trouver une actrice qui ressemble à l'idée que je me suis fait d'Astoria il s'agit de Félicity Jones dont j'ai utilisée la photos pour mon avatar. Sur ce j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse à votre lecture ! **

* * *

Novembre 1997

Lors de ma cinquième année, Poudlard n'avait plus rien de l'école mirifique à laquelle j'avais été habituée. Chaque élèves avaient désormais une mine sombre et un visage fermé. On entendait plus les éternels éclats de rire, les conversations animées. On se déplaçait désormais en rang avec les élèves de notre maison, sans se mélanger aux autres, sous le regard incisif des Carrow.

Du frère ou de la sœur, j'ignore lequel était le plus cruel.

Amycus Carrow, du haut de son 1m90 me faisait me sentir encore plus petite qu'à l'accoutumé. Son regard perçant n'était que cruauté et sadisme. De sa bouche ne sortait que des horreurs et des insultes. Il enseignait la magie noir et n'hésitait pas à se servir des élèves pour nous faire la démonstration de son savoir qui semblait ne connaître aucune limite dans ce domaine. Pourtant, aussi imposant qu'il soit, même Amycus Carrow se soumettait aux exigence de sa sœur.

Alecto Carrow était sadique, cruelle, hargneuse, barbare, inhumaine... la liste était bien longue. A croire qu'elle redoublait de cruauté pour compenser son 1m60. Elle avait reprit le cour d'étude des moldus et ne cessait de décrire en long et en large leur infériorité, leur faiblesse, leur bassesse. Qu'ils ne méritaient pas de respirer le même air que nous, qu'ils ne seraient même pas dignes d'être nos esclaves. Toutes ses foutaises me donnaient envie de vomir et il fallait faire preuve d'un self contrôle très poussé pour ne pas protester.

Dans de telles conditions, il m'étais devenu de plus en plus pénible de me lever chaque matin et l'absence d'Anita n'atténuait guère ce sentiment. Étant une sang mêlée, ses parents avaient jugés préférable qu'elle ne retourne pas à Poudlard. Ils étaient partit vivre quelque pas en Irlande où elle avait de la famille en attendant que «_ les choses se tasses_ ». Enfin, c'est ainsi qu'elle avait décrit les choses dans sa dernière lettre qui datait de Juillet. Depuis, je n'avais pas eu la moindre nouvelle, mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Si sa famille et elle devaient se cacher alors, entretenir une correspondance avec une sang pur n'était sûrement pas la chose la plus prudente à faire. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne mettais pas sentis aussi seule, aussi, lorsqu'une deuxième année de Serpentard me fit parvenir un mot de ma sœur,me demandant de la retrouver après le dîner dans une salle de classe plus ou moins abandonnée, je n'hésitais pas une seconde pour m'y rendre. Bien que son mot m'ait intrigué, j'arrivais confiante, jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué.

J'aurais pourtant dut me méfier...

Lorsque je pénétrais dans la salle de classe je fus dans un premier temps surprise de ne pas y trouver Daphné. Mais, la surprise laissa place à un autre sentiment lorsque je me retrouvais face non pas, à ma sœur, mais à une toute autre personne. Il me fallu faire appel à toute la maîtrise dont j'étais capable pour contrôler ma respiration et paraître la plus naturelle possible. Je sentais les poils de mes bras se hérisser tandis qu'un frisson désagréable parcourait mon corps des pieds à la tête.

Au fond de moi, bien que je ne l'ai jamais cotoyer, j'avais toujours crains Pansy Parkinson (ajuste titre j'en suis certaine). Elle avait une façon de me regarder, une façon de me détailler qui ne m'inspirais guère confiance. Bien qu'elle soit en quelque sorte amie avec ma sœur, elle avait toujours semblée me détester. Lors de mes premières années à Pourdlard, elle se contentait de glisser quelques petites piques ici et là ou des moqueries plus ou moins méchantes quand elle me croisait. Mais au fil des années elle s'était faites plus mauvaise et aigris avec moi, et le fait que je sois la sœur de Daphné ne la freinait nullement.

Il n'était donc pas surprenant que je sois quelque peu angoissée alors que j'étais seule dans une sombre salle de classe avec elle.

« Pansy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demandai' je en essayant de contrôler les tremblements dans ma voix.

« Je t'attendais. »

Bien que sa voix sembla être dénuée de toute hostilité, sa façon nonchalante de jouer avec sa baguette alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi m'effraya au point que je reculais de quelques pas.

« Où est Daphné ? »

« Tu t'attendais à la voir ? »

« C'est toi qui m'a envoyer ce mot en te faisant passer pour elle ? »

« Après sept années passées dans la même classe tu te doute bien que c'était un jeu d'enfant d'imiter son écriture. »

Sa réponse suffit à me convaincre qu'il valait mieux pour moi de partir. Seulement, avant que j'ai le temps d'atteindre la porte, celle ci ce claqua violemment devant moi, je sentis alors qu'on agrippait ma cape et je me retrouvais projetée à terre. Devant moi, Pansy paraissait tranquille et sure d'elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

Je criais presque espérant que, si un élève passait par là, il m'entendrait et alors j'aurais peut être une chance d'échapper à Pansy.

« Tu croyais vraiment t'en sortir facilement après ce que tu as fais sale traîtresse ! Je sais ce que tu as fais ! »

« De quoi est ce que tu parles ?! »

Je saisissais discrètement ma baguette que je maintenais fermement dans mon dos.

« La semaine dernière, Milicent et moi avons jouer avec une poufsouffle, quand on est parties, nous étions certaines que la pauvre fille ne serait pas découverte avant le lendemain matin. J'ai été surprise d'apprendre qu'elle avait été emmenée à l'infirmerie par une serdaigle... »

« Tu appelles ça _jouer_ ?! Vous avez utilisé le sortilège _Doloris _sur elle ! Elle était à moitié consciente lorsque je l'ai trouvée ! Vous l'avez torturée ! »

« Tu n'essaie même pas de nier ? Tu es décidément encore plus bête que je le pensais. »

« Si j'avais honte,je nierais tes accusations. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai secourus cette pauvre fille et j'en suis fière. Tu l'as torturée, tu as pris plaisir à la faire souffrir, tu n'es qu'un monstre. »

« Et toi , tu n'es qu'une traître à ton sang ! Tu trahis tes origines, tu fais honte aux sangs purs en fraternisant avec les sangs de bourbes !

Je levais instantanément ma baguette, m'apprêtant à lancer le premier sort qui me passais par la tête, mais, Pansy fut plus rapide et je fus désarmée en quelques secondes puis projetée quelques mètres plus loin.. Allongée par terre, j'étais totalement à sa merci et la serpentarde jubilais. L'éclair de folie dans ses prunelles en disait long sur ses intentions.

« Tu m'as privée de mon jouet la semaine dernière, je crois que la moindre des choses, c'est que tu le remplace. » susurra t'elle doucement.

J'écarquillais les yeux d'effrois, elle n'allait quand même pas me torturer ? J'étais peut être à Serdaigle, mais je n'en restait pas moins une sang pur ! La sœur de Daphné ! Une Greengrass ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à moi de cette façon.

Comme si elle avait lut dans mes pensées, elle ajouta :

« Tu te donnes trop d'importance. Je te l'ai dis tu n'es qu'une traître à ton sang, tu ne vaut guère mieux que l'un de ces Weasley. De plus, ta famille est loin de faire l'unanimité au sain de notre communauté. De toute façon il n'y aura aucun témoin, ce sera ta parole contre la mienne et qui se soucis de toi dans cette école ? »

Pour appuyer ces dernières paroles elle m'asséna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Un deuxième suivit rapidement, puis un troisième. Elle s'arrêta quelques seconde pour contempler le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

« Relèves toi! »

Je pris difficilement appui sur le pupitre le plus proche de moi, mais à peine m'étais' je redressée qu'une puissante gifle me fis perdre l'équilibre.

«Debout! »

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir.

« J'ai dis DEBOUT ! » cria t'elle plus fortement.

Je tentais de lui obéir, mais pas assez rapidement à son goût semble t'il car elle me saisis par les cheveux pour m'obliger à me lever et me donna une nouvelle gifle plus violente encore que la précédente.

J'ignore combien de minutes passèrent ainsi, mais un grand nombre de gifles et de coups en tous genre plus tard, mon bourreau sembla se fatiguer car elle s'éloigna quelques instants de moi.

J'étais toujours à terre, le sang coulait de mon nez, mes joues brûlantes étaient mouillées par les larmes et une douleurs intense me broyait le ventre et s'accentuait dès que je respirais.

Lorsqu'elle revint vers moi, sa baguette à la main, je compris que ses gifles me paraîtraient bien douces en comparaison à ce qui m'attendais. Elle replaça une mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et pointa lentement sa baguette dans ma direction.

« Endoloris ! »

Impossible de localiser la douleur, ni même d'en décrire l'intensité. Je n'avais jamais connu quoi que se soit de comparable. J'avais l'impression que l'on m'arrachais les membres, que chacun de mes os se brisaient littéralement. La douleur se rependait dans mon corps tel le venin d'un serpent. Lorsque je pensais qu'il eu été impossible de souffrir plus, elle s'intensifiait comme pour me narguer. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser, comme si on venait de m'ouvrir le crane, d'y insérer des clous et de secouer fortement le tout. Mon corps était comme transpercé de toutes parts provoquant d'incontrôlables convulsions.

Lorsque le sortilège pris fin, la douleur disparue presque aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé, pourtant, mon corps endoloris toujours secoué de spasmes m'empêchait de bouger. Il me fallu faire appel à toutes mes forces pour relever la tête et rencontrer le regard perfide de Pansy.

« Supplie moi et j'arrêterais peut être. »

« Vas de te voir Pansy. »

Un rire hystérique s'échappa de sa gorge me faisant presque regretter mes dernières paroles.

« Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à rester à ta place Greengrass. »

« Et où est t'elle d'après toi ? »

« Très, très en dessous de moi. »

Avant que j'ai le temps de répliquer, un nouveau Doloris me frappait de plein fouet, m'arrachant un hurlement de douleur.

Pourtant, ce sortilège dura moins longtemps que le précédent. Néanmoins, ce second Doloris combiné au premier m'avait beaucoup affaiblie si bien qu'il fallu quelques secondes pour que je recouvre en partie mes esprits. Ma vision était brouillée, mais je distinguais clairement trois silhouettes. La plus petite que je reconnue rapidement comme étant Pansy était à présent dos au mur , dominé par une autre personne bien plus grande qu'elle.

« Astoria ça va ? »

Lentement je levais mon visage et je rencontrais je regard chocolat de Blaise Zabbini. Agenouillé près de moi, son regard traduisait une profonde inquiétude, ce qui était très étonnant compte tenu du fait qu'il ne m'avait pratiquement jamais adressé la paroles depuis le début de ma scolarité, mais je m'en fichais pas mal, l'important c'est qu'il était là et qu'il venait de mettre un terme à ma torture.

Petit à petit,je recouvrais mes esprits. Je reportais mon attention sur Pansy. Elle semblait avoir perdue toute son assurance. Elle ne paraissait guère plus confiante qu'une enfant qui était en train de se faire réprimander par son père. Je compris pourquoi lorsque je reconnu le dos droit et imposant de Drago Malfoy. Il se tenait face à Pansy et la menaçait de sa baguette.

« Qu'est ce que tu fout Pansy ? »

« Drago... elle le méritait... tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle à fait. Elle a aidée la Poufsouffle de la semaine dernière. Elle ne vaut guère mieux que les Weasley. Je me devais de la remettre en place... »

« Tu n'as pas à prendre ce genre de décision Pansy ! »

Sa voix était encore plus froide et tranchante que d'habitude. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu aussi menaçant, pas même l'année dernière dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

« Drago qu'est ce qui te prend ? Elle n'avait pas le droit ! Elle mérite d'être punit... »

Pansy n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, ma main de Drago venait de fendre l'air pour percuter la joue de la jeune Serpentarde. Cette gifle résonna dans la sombre salle ainsi que je cri choqué de Parkinson.

« Blaise, emmènes Greengrass à l'infirmerie, je dois parler à Pansy. »

Blaise opina et reporta son attention sur moi.

« Viens Astoria. »

Il me pressa doucement pour m'aider à me lever mais, malgré son assistance je m'effondrais lourdement sur le sol.

« Je... j'arrive pas à me lever. » murmurai' je en sentant la honte m'envahir doucement.

La douce et rassurante étreinte de Blaise disparue tandis que de bras fermes s'enveloppèrent autour de ma taille et me soulevèrent avec une infinie douceur. Ma tête se nicha dans son cou tandis que je respirais l'odeur rassurante que je connaissais par cœur.

«On parlera plus tard Pansy. Blaise tu la ramène dans la salle commune et tu gardes un œil sur elle. »

Son ton ne laissait rien présager de bon pour la Serpentarde, mais je n'allais certainement pas la plaindre. Je me retrouvais à présent seule dans les bras de Drago alors qu'il marchait en direction de l'infirmerie. La fraîcheur de la nuit m'enveloppait mais étrangement je n'avais pas froid. J'avais l'impression que dans ses bras rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Je me sentais en sécurité ainsi blottie contre lui, mes bras autour de son cou, ma tête reposant sur son épaule. Quel étrange sentiment que de se sentir en sécurité auprès de Drago Malfoy en sachant qu'il était celui qui avait permit la mort de Dumbledor l'été dernier. Il avait sans doute assister à la torture de bien des sorciers. On raconte même que le seigneur des ténèbres avait élu domicile au manoir des Malfoy. J'aurais dus me sentir effrayée, affolée, horrifiée, menacée, terrifiée de me trouver seule avec lui, pourtant s'était tout le contraire. J'éprouvais l'étrange sensation qu'il n'existait aucun endroit en ce monde où je serais plus en sécurité qu'ainsi réfugiée dans ses bras.

« Idiote. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'aider cette Poufsouffle ? »

Il semblait vraiment en colère même s'il ne criait pas.

« Et j'aurais dû faire quoi d'après toi ? La laisser se vider de son sang ? »

« Tu aurais dû ne pas t'en mêler voilà tout! »

« Comme toi ce soir ? Tu me donnes des conseils que tu ne suis même pas. Toi, tu t'es bien mêlé de mon différent avec Pansy. »

Je risquais un regard vers lui. Si mes paroles le marquèrent, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se contenta de rétorquer :

« Ça n'as rien à voir. Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre, j'impose le respect contrairement à toi, qui entre en conflit avec une fille face à qui tu ne fais pas le poids. Si je n'étais pas arriver à temps, elle t'aurait brisée. »

« Et je devrais te remercier pour ton infinie bonté j'imagine ? »

Malgré mon état je n'avais pas perdu mon franc parler ni mon sarcasme. Je pensais que Drago allait explosé. Il s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir et plongea son regard dans le mien.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu Greengrass. On est en guerre et t'attirer les foudres de personnes comme Pansy n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire si tu veux finir l'année en un seul morceau. Les temps sont assez dangereux comme ça sans que tu ais besoin d'en rajouter. »

Il reprit sa marche, me laissant à mes pensées. Bien sur il avait raison, j'avais encore une fois agit sans réfléchir. On vivait dans une époque bien trop dangereuse pour que je me permette ce genre d'action impulsive.

Nous venions d'arriver à l'infirmerie lorsque Drago s'immobilisa. Il soupira et sembla réfléchir un instant avant de me regarder avec une telle intensité que si je n'avais pas été fermement tenue dans ses bras, je me serais effondré sur le sol :

« Je vais m'occuper de Pansy, elle ne s'en prendra plus à toi, mais je ne serais pas toujours là alors promet moi de te tenir à carreaux. »

« D'a... d'accord. »

« Promet le moi. » répéta t'il durement

« Je te le promet. »

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je vous retrouve bientôt pour la suite. Si vous avez des requêtes, des idées ou des impressions à me faire parvenir laisser une review ^^ **


End file.
